


Take A Break

by hotnthorny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnthorny/pseuds/hotnthorny
Summary: Thorn checks in with Fox after clocking off his shift, having to drag Fox away for the night. Fox has other plans, but Thorn is happy to keep him company.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my works once again made so much better thanks to my amazing friend! I can't tell her how much i appreciate her for helping tell my dumb little 2 am thoughts in such a better way than before.

His trip to the caff machine had only taken a couple minutes, yet the closer he got to the machine, the more weary Thorn had grown. The walk must have finally used up the energy he had obtained from his previous cups, and so by the time he finally reached it, he was nearly ready to crash right there and then. Though that night hadn't been as hectic as normal, it still had been a long, dreadful shift. 

As he watched the caff brew, Thorn leaned over the counter space next to the device, his weight resting down on his elbows. Hardly comfortable, but at that point, comfort was far beyond his reach. There was no point in trying to care about how much the armor bit at his skin. It was something they always wore; they lived in it. It was just something they became accustomed to.

Several, several minutes creeped by to no avail, and he didn't budge even an inch. Finally, the strong, lifesaving brew finished, and with a newfound purpose, the commander poured two cups of it. Seeing there was more left over, he thought of getting another, but Thire would probably appreciate it better when he came around.

He picked up both of the cups, not bothering to try and drink any yet. Bucket was still on, and besides, he'd rather share a cup with his brother he knew was most certainly still up. He was almost always up at this hour. Always had something to do.

True to character, Thorn kept count of how much time had passed since he clocked off — twenty three minutes, give or take. Minus the walk, which only had taken him few another minutes. Soon enough, Thorn found himself just outside his final destination for the night. At least, the last he intended, unless he convinced his brother to take a break. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Of course, the caff might not help persuade him any better, but it'd be worth a shot.

On any other day, he might have knocked, but seeing as both his hands were full, the hot cups only slightly burning his hands through his gloves, he took to kicking the metal door instead. Not hard, but loudly.

"Knock knock, Fox."

Following a faint series of curses from inside the room, several moments passed without grace. Finally, the door slid open, with the blank yet angry visor staring back at him on the other side of the door way.

"Thorn, what the hell was that for?" the clone trooper snapped.

"Aww, Fox. don't be like that," Thorn tried — he really did — to sound guilty, but he couldn't hide the cheeky amusement in his voice. Fearlessly stepping closer to the cranky commander, he held up a cup to him. "Got you something."

Fox gave him a look that almost certainly could have been a squint, or a glare, or both — but he accepted the cup anyway. As he turned around to walk back to his desk, he waved a hand to beckon Thorn in. Not that he really could have kept him from entering the space anyway. When Thorn was set to doing something with a vod, he almost certainly saw to it that he made it happen.

"What brings you here?" Fox asked. He set his cup down on a pile of paperwork, and dropped back into his chair. There was a small click as he removed his helmet, setting it to the side as he once again took the cup in-hand. "Shouldn't you be heading back to your quarters?" He brought the drink to his lips. too hot or otherwise, he didn't give much of a reaction. He took several gulps before he set the cup back down, a sigh escaping his lips. "Thanks, brother."

Thorn gave a hearty sigh as he took off his own plastoid helmet. Setting it aside, the commander took a sip of the dark liquid in his cup.

"Now, I couldn't just leave my favorite brother here alone, could I?"

To say Fox was his favorite, well, wouldn't be wrong, but truth to be told, he didn't quite have a favorite. He loved all his brothers equally, and would stand by them till his last breath. But he and Fox were a bit closer, had a bit different of a relationship than they did with the others. They just stuck together more often, it seemed. They'd been there for each other more, since they'd been put on guard together. Much like then, when Thorn came to check up on him, or in the very least, offer him company while he did his work.

"I'm your favorite?" Fox raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Mm, shame. Thire's m'favorite. doesn't go around kicking doors." 

His tone might have fooled him if Thorn didn't know Fox so well; Thorn knew he didn't mean it that way.

Though he had a different, covert way of showing it, Fox cared for his brothers, too. Their brothers were really all they had, the closest thing to a family. Of course he'd love them, regardless of how much they could annoy him at times.

"Maybe I'll let him know that. m'sure he'd take it and run," he answered, as his face softened into a grin.

Finding a space to lean himself against Fox's desk, he sat beside him. Was he in the way? Almost certainly, but he could get Fox to take a break for his caff, at least. 

They both remained in silence, solemnly sipping from their beverages, for a few minutes. turning to him, Thorn spoke up.

"What's been keeping you late this time?"

In spite of the boost of caffeine in his system, Fox visibly grew weary of the question. Setting down his cup, now less than half full, he rubbed a hand over his face. Picking up several papers, fox handed them over to Thorn. "Have a look," he said. "Meetings with senators, the chancellor, a few issues in need of legal resolve, shipping orders for the five-oh-first, a transfer to Kamino . . . everything."

Thorn skimmed through the papers before he promptly set them by his side, opposite of Fox. "Time sensitive?" As he was humming in question, his eyes caught the small grab his brother made for the papers.

"Yes, which is why I need to get back to work. Give me those."

Fox locked his brother in a stern glare, attempting to reach around him, which only caused Thorn to pick up the papers and remove himself, along with them, from Fox's reach.

"Mm, think not. You need to rest, vod," Thorn said, the look that remained on his face showed concern. "Not just going to leave you here to do this all night."

"You forget, you should be resting too." A mild agitated tone was beginning to work its way into his voice. Fox didn't want to play these games and waste more time. He'd taken his break.

"Tell you what. how about this; what if I help you get this done, and then we both leave here in time and maybe get a few hours of shut-eye, eh? What do you say to that, Foxy?" Once again, when Thorn was set on something, he would pretty much ensure that he'd get it. This would be no different. He'd just stay back even if fox refused.

"If I agree," an exasperated sigh. "Will you give those back?"

Fox extended a hand, pointing at the papers Thorn still had in one hand.

"If you agree, yes. I will."

"Fine, you can help. Give em." Fox snapped his fingers, still reaching for the papers.

"After caff." Thorn grinned at his brother, only earning himself another glare from Fox.

Picking up his cup and downing the rest of his drink, he slammed it down right away before he looked up at Thorn.

"Like I said. Give em."

With a slight roll of his eyes, he handed the precious paperwork back. He finished off his own drink before easing himself down by Fox's side, leaning back against his desk. Quietly sighing, he accepted a split of the papers that needed to be filled by the morning. His night just got longer, but, hey, that's what you'd do for a brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Fox isn't as outwardly playful as the others, especially not on shift; he's tired, he just wants to get work done, but his brother is there to help get it done. 
> 
> I'm aware we don't see the use of paper in any of TCW, but realistically speaking, its probably used somewhere.


End file.
